Like A Bird Without Wings
by R5FanForever
Summary: Kurt becomes a mute and Blaine want's to know why. Brittany/Blaine friendship, eventual Klaine  if i ever post more.  One-Shot, if enough people want more, i'll keep posting :D


Title: Like a Bird without Wings

Characters: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Everett Anderson

Summary: Blaine, Kurt, and the glee club are all sophomores at McKinley high. Blaine was too busy being popular to notice Kurt. After thanksgiving break, Kurt stops talking and singing and Blaine wants to know why. Klaine and implied Finchel. Semi-OOC characters.

Also, Quinn wasn't dating Finn when she got preggo by puck, she was dating Blaine.

Blaine's POV

It's been a really, really messed up week

Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter

And my girlfriend went and cheated on me…

Yeah, this is my life. On the outside, I seem all peppy and happy but on the inside, I struggle with a lot of things. I'm in glee club, and just because I love to sing and dance and climb on furniture, my dad calls me a queer constantly. The thing that hurts the most is that it's as if he has discovered the secret I've worked so hard to keep for my entire life. That's right everyone, Blaine Anderson is gay. I didn't realize it was so obvious that even my best friend, Brittany, (who's dubbed as 'the ditzy blonde') says I'm gayer than rainbows.

Brittany and I met in first grade at Lima Elementary School. I was the new kid and she was my cubby buddy. It was the first time I ever really…connected with someone.

*Flashback*

It was my first day of first grade. It was January third, I had moved here over Christmas break while everyone else had been here there whole lives. I walked into the classroom with the rest of my grade once our teacher got to class. I looked around in confusion as to where my cubby was, because all of them were full. One of my classmates came up to me.

"Hi I'm Brittany S. Pierce. My favorite animal's are cats and unicorns. That's why there are cat's and unicorns all over our cubby. See it over there? It's the…" She paused to count the cubbies, "third one from the end. What's your name?" A blonde girl with a muscular but skinny build and pigtails asked me. As I answered, we walked over to our cubby and started hanging up our coats and taking off our boots to put on school shoes. It was dead of winter here in Lima, Ohio. Coming from sunny California, I absolutely hate snow. I don't think I've ever seen snow in my life before coming to Lima. Well, except for on TV, but I think that's marshmallows or something.

"I'm Blaine Anderson. But you can call me Blainey-Bear. My favorite animal is a bird. Can I put this picture up on our cubby?" I held up a picture of a yellow canary with hearts that I drew the night before in crayon.

"Only if it goes next to the picture of my pet unicorn, dumb door."

"Do you mean Dumbledore?" I pondered

"Yeah, that. Do you want to meet Dumbledore after school?"

"Yeah! I've always wanted to meet a unicorn!" We both bounced up and down and laughed. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

*End of Flashback*

Britt is always there for me, standing by my side. One day in seventh grade she told me that she loved that I was a dolphin. I was confused as to what she meant, but then she explained that dolphins are gay sharks. I was mortified, wondering if I was so flamboyant that a dim-witted blonde knew my secret.

"Blainey-bear, it doesn't matter if you are a dolphin, shark, or a dinosaur. I'd still love you because you're my best friend. Well, besides Santana. But she's not my best friend because all we do is feel each others boobs." She told me in an attempt to comfort me, not realizing she had spilled the same secret I had been working so hard to try and keep.

I don't really want to go to school today. Up until last week I was dating the former head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray. We were the perfect couple; I the stunning young quarterback and male lead of the Glee Club and her the 'sexy' head cheerleader and glee club first seat Alto.

In all honesty, Quinn was pretty but I didn't find her hot. I dig dicks, not chicks. Two months ago, I found out Quinn was pregnant. She told me it was my baby, that when I…erupted…in the hot tub while thinking about Daniel Radcliffe (she does NOT know about that), the sperm spread in the water and got her pregnant. Last week, Rachel Berry told me Quinn's secret. It was Noah Puckermans baby, not mine. I was so humiliated. Sure, I didn't want a baby, but I cannot believe I was so stupid in thinking that it was actually mine.

I decided I'm better off without her or the baby, whom we were going to name Emily if it was a girl and George if it was a boy. As I climb out of bed and into the shower, I can't help but wonder if I'll ever be true to myself; find someone who I actually love and who loves me back. I don't think it's too much to ask for but apparently the rest of Ohio does. I don't think it's wrong to love someone, even if they are a different race, or the same gender. My problem is people who have anger towards everyone reaching success. Why hate on someone who will go so far in life and forget you? Why hate on someone who has the potential to ruin your life in years to come? These are things I will never understand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ later that day

I walked out of AP World History and towards my locker. 11-24-37, I reminded myself. I opened it to find my locker, decorated differently. I bet Brittany hacked into it before Cheerios practice this morning. It had green tissue paper covering it, and a bunch hearts and photos of me and her. She put her favorite one in the middle. We were both wearing unicorn shirts and mauve shorts. I had my arms around her waist and was kissing her cheek. It looked kind of awkward because I had to reach up on my tip-toes to kiss her cheek.

Blainey-Bear!" I heard a high-pitched voice yell. I turned away from my lock to see Britt running towards me, her pony tail swaying behind her and her cheerios skirt in all directions. I closed my locker and tucked my hands in my letterman jacket only to be forced to pull them out when I had to support the 90 pound girl who just tackled me. "I missed you over break!"

"Britt, you slept over at my house two nights ago!" I laughed and set her down.

"Oh, yeah. Did you like your locker?" She pressed.

"I loved it Britt, thank you so much!" I picked her up and spun her around. She giggled light heartedly.

"Well, guess what? You know that other dolphin in glee club?" She questioned. I looked at her strangely

"Kurt?"

"Yeah. When you see him today, really look at him. He doesn't look like a dolphin anymore." Right then, as if it was planned, Kurt stalked through the hallway instead of

striding with pride and courage. You could see the obvious changes in appearance; his hair was in his face and messy like it hadn't been brushed for days, compared to his usual gelled back perfection. Instead of his designer clothes, he was wearing baggy grease stained jeans and a hoodie, something Kurt would have never dreamed of wearing.

"Hey Kurt!" I exclaimed, trying to get his attention as he passed by. He just glanced at me and walked on. Personally, I was offended. It was no secret that Kurt had a crush on me. What was a secret was that I like him back. This is so…not Kurt. He and I are friends and nothing more, though I feel terrible for not being able to admit my true feelings.

A part of me wonders if this is my doing, that I caused him to get all depressed and act straight, as if to win approval from me? Why would he need my approval for anything? I'm nothing special, just a closeted football player who dreams of starring as Tony in_ a West Side Story._

"Is he still a dolphin?" The blonde girl who I'd momentarily forgotten spoke up and asked.

"I hope so Britt, I hope so."


End file.
